<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An ode to platonic adoration by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574377">An ode to platonic adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester'>Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diary of an young adult [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Gen, Platonic Love, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:32:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Platonic love is hugely underrated, so are soft caresses between friends, siblings, parents, lovers or even to ourselves.<br/>This is to appreciate platonic love and genuine admiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diary of an young adult [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An ode to platonic adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to hold your hand in the middle of the day.</p><p>I want to let you know how proud I am.</p><p>You have been through quite a lot and look how you have grown.</p><p>A warrior but beautiful inside and out.</p><p>I want to kiss your cheeks and ruffle your hair.</p><p>You deserve to be hugged after a long day.</p><p>My dearest, your presence is a breath of fresh air</p><p>And everyday I thank my lucky star for you.</p><p>I don't care who I am when I'm without you</p><p>I don't care if it's right to show you how I feel.</p><p>You are an angel and I appreciate you</p><p>For whatever it's worth, thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>